An underwater exploration apparatus, such as an autonomous underwater vehicle (AUV), has been known as an underwater robot. A variety of microstructure sensors are incorporated in the underwater exploration apparatus. The underwater exploration apparatus is intended to be used, for example, to observe a marine ecosystem, such as the distribution of planktons.